Willy's ressurection
This is how Fluttershy risks her life to resurrect Willy in Brian Griffin vs. The Mummy: Tomb of the Dragon Warrior. Evan: his Krag This is crazy! the shell then chambers the next round We need Willy! He's the only one who can defeat Discord, while we do the other villains! and Ernie continue their sword duel and then Ernie slices off Brian's hand Brian: AAAHHHH!!! Ernie: THERE COULD ONLY BE ONE 20TH CENTURY FOX, CHARACTER!!! his stomach AND THAT CHARACTER WILL BE ME!!!! blast Ernie: AAAAAAAAHH!!! Vinny: his shotgun against Ernie Stay away from my brother, you freak! him in the face with his shotgun Ernie: BAH!!! Elsa: her cryonetic power to freeze Ernie in place That'll teach you! the others Edward: his shotgun There has to be a way to bring back Willy! Fluttershy: something The healing waters. out a crystal "Drip the crystal into the waters and you can resurrect a being" out of the trench Willy saved me, now it's my turn to save Willy! I must get to the temple!! Ironhide: Shy, we will protect you! General Dedrich: Shy! Don't stop for anything, get to the temple as fast as you can run and fly. You must bring back William C. Orca! Fluttershy: Yes, Sir! Ironhide: Shy, get to the temple! Move! Sideshow Bob: ATTACK!!!! Ironhide: Cover fire! Sideswipe, and Ironhide provide cover fire, as Fluttershy runs as fast as her hooves can carry her Sideswipe: Watch out! Fluttershy: AAAH!!! Ironhide: Keep going! Ernie breaks free from his frozen statue and sees Fluttershy Ernie: Well, if it isn't the cowardly pegasus. Vinny: Fluttershy! Behind you! Fluttershy: AAAAHHHH!!! ERNIE!!! Ernie: Come here, coward! Mako: Gasp! Ernie: I'm gonna rip your flesh! Fluttershy: Please, don't hurt me! Mako: Willy's harpoon gun I got to stop Ernie from ruining Fluttershy's chance of saving Willy! then fires harpoon flies forward and skewers Ernie in his butt Ernie: MY BUTT!!!! Mako: on the cable attached to the harpoon FLUTTERSHY!! GET TO THE TEMPLE!!! Fluttershy: up and continues running for the temple Ernie: Regirock, Registeel, Regice. Fluttershy is heading for the temple, stop her! three start chasing Fluttershy Fluttershy: back AAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHH!!!!! Regirock: hyberbeam Fluttershy: HEEEEEEEEEEELLLLLLLLPPPPPPP!!!!! and his family race in and attack the three Eevee: Fluttershy, hurry! Fluttershy: flying for the temple Hang on Will, I'll soon come back for you! Registeel: robot sounds Regice: Regice! Glaceon: Bring it on! three start charging Eevee: YAH!! Pokemon get into a dual with Fluttershy Fluttershy: behind a rock tower Guys? back and sees no one there Oh, nobody's here. whimpers I'm, all alone. then looks at Willy's Christian cross and remembers what Willy and the others said. Grasps the cross tightly and places it on her chest No, I'm not alone. And I've got to help him! running for the temple Ernie: No! We can't let her succeed! Fluttershy: into the temple and stops at the pool of the healing waters Okay, I can do this! out the crystal and dips it into the water Now, I've got to get this to Willy! out of the temple It's now or never! Fix-it Felix: Come on, Fluttershy! Come on! Fluttershy: YAAAAAAAAH!!!! Wreck-it Ralph: Bring it in Fluttershy! You're almost there! Fluttershy: and starts running Megatron: from behind Fluttershy DIE!!!! his shotgun and hits the timid pegasus Fluttershy: AAH!! head over hooves a few feet then stops Spongebob: Hurry! Fluttershy: up and limps for the trench Megatron: ROAR!!!! Fluttershy: No, I'm not giving up! Megatron: YAH!! DIE!!!!! his shotgun at Fluttershy again and makes a direct hit Fluttershy: in pain as she flies into the trench and lands on her back, unconscious Rainbow: FLUTTERSHY!!! Wreck-it Ralph: NO!! rest of the Mane 6, Ralph, Felix, and Calhoun race for Fluttershy Megatron: At last, she's gone! laughs Optimus: NOOOOOO!!!!! Sargeant Calhoun: Medics! and Medman pull up Medmen: up the DI-fibulator Scalpel: Come on, Shy. Don't give up on us now! Medmen: out the shocker pads CLEAR!! Fluttershy Scalpel: her neck She's got a weak pulse, try again! Medmen: it again CLEAR! Fluttershy again Scalpel: Fluttershy's neck She's got a stronger pulse, she'll be just fine. Twilight: tears in her eyes No! Fluttershy! Don't leave us! Bumblebee: on his knees and sadly looks to the pegasus Wreck-it Ralph: Uh, Grrr. CURSE YOU, MEGATROOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOONNNNNNNN!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Rarity: crying Come on darling! Stay with us! Pinkie: Don't leave us!! Please stay here!! cries Applejack: tears in her eyes Ca'mon sugarcube, don't go. We love you! Rainbow: crying Come on Flutters! Don't give up! Twilight: crying Please! COME BACK TO US!!! in the afterlife Fluttershy: Where am I? Am I dead? ????: We've been watching you for a long, long time. a pod of orcas swim up to Fluttershy Willy's Father: You have fought for William C. Orca, our family member who survived. With courage and sacrifice, the markings of a true warrior. You've proven yourself worthy to be a warrior, merge the crystal you carry with William' chest and he will live again. It always has been your destiny. family wakes up Fluttershy in realality Fluttershy: gasping Twilight: Fluttershy! Rarity: Darling! Applejack: Sugarcube! rest of the Mane 6 hug Fluttershy Pinkie: Boy, you sure had us worried there! Fluttershy: I saw Willy's father! Spike: You saw Willy's father? Category:Scenes Category:Transcripts Category:Hiatt Grey Category:Stuingtion